Chance
by Polkadot Chicken
Summary: The monks gave the key life, flesh and breath but in two forms, in the form of twins.
1. Chapter 1

**Chance**

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns, I don't. Deal. All I own is the plot for the story, Dusk and any other characters you don't know.

**Note1: **Everything in Italics is flashbacks.

**Note 2: **Almost all the text here is taken from the television show, but twisted in my own words to fit in with the storyline.

_Buffy wandered through a once-well furnished apartment, but now everything was in boxes. She remembered that this was Faith's apartment, from the fight. Buffy saw a cat jump onto the bed._

"_Who's gonna look after him?" Buffy asked herself._

"_It's a she," came Faith's voice. "And aren't these things supposed to take care of themselves?"_

"_A higher power guiding us?" Buffy asked._

"_I'm pretty sure that's not what I meant," Faith said. "But by all means have her, she'll come in handy when the spider comes along."_

"_I don't understand," Buffy told her._

"_Hell if I do," Faith chuckled._

_She walked forwards, towards the area where they fought._

"_There's something I'm supposed to be doing," Buffy remembered._

"_Oh yeah. Miles to go. Double Miss Muffet counting down from 7-3-0," Faith said quizzically._

"_Great," Buffy paused. "Riddles."_

_Buffy noticed the cat on the bed was swishing it's tail._

"_Sorry," Faith apologized. "It's my head, a lot of new stuff. They're never gonna fix this, are they?"_

_The very second Faith said this, Buffy saw 2 images of Faith on her bed, side by side, like how she looked in the hospital. Buffy ignored it._

"_What about you?" Buffy asked._

_Faith turned around and waved a hand over her face._

"_Scar tissue," she smiled weakly. "It fades, it all fades."_

_Buffy looked down to both of her outreached hands, and Faith's dagger appeared in each of them, still bloody from the fight._

"_You want another deal?" Faith asked slowly. "Human weakness. Never goes away, even his."_

_They exchanged a knowing glance, before a smile crept upon Buffy's face._

"_Is this your mind or mine?" she asked lightly._

"_Beats me," Faith laughed._

_Buffy smiled, then looked down._

"_Getting towards that time," Faith spoke up. "They'll be here soon, don't wanna miss the birth."_

"_Who's birth?" Buffy asked._

"_But they're not gonna be born," Faith continued. "They'll be 5 by 5, 2 by 2 as well."_

"_How're you gonna fit all this stuff?" Buffy asked, changing the subject._

"_Not gonna," Faith said, advancing towards Buffy. "It's yours."_

"_I can't use all of this," Buffy looked around the room._

"_Just take what you need," Faith told her. "Double the princess gonna mean more trouble, right. You ready?"_

_Faith raised her hand and placed on Buffy's cheek, and Buffy was transferred back to reality._

_Buffy stared down at her bed, the quilt was all in a mess, hanging over the edge of the bed and there were creases._

"_Faith and I just made that bed," she pondered aloud._

"_For who?" a voice came from behind her._

_Buffy was about to speak, when she paused and turned around to see Tara stood there._

"_I thought you were here to tell me," she replied._

_Tara didn't reply so Buffy turned to face the bed._

"_The guys aren't here are they?" Buffy asked. "We were gonna hang out and watch movies."_

"_You lost them."_

"_No."_

_There was a slight pause, Tara looked confused._

"_No," Buffy confirmed. "I think they need me to find them."_

_Buffy glanced at her clock, it read 7:30am._

"_It's so late," she commented._

"_Oh," Tara frowned. "That clocks completely wrong. Here."_

_Tara outstretched her arms to Buffy, where she had a pile of Tarot cards, but Buffy noticed something weird about them, they looked more like horoscopes, because the top one was for Gemini. It had a blue background, and there were twin girls, one all in white and one all in black._

"_I'm never gonna use those," Buffy said truthfully._

_Tara put her arms by her side._

"_You think you know," Tara said. "What's to come, what you are. You haven't even begun."_

_Buffy glanced upon the bed, which was now tidy and neat, with no creases and ironed cushions sat at the head._

"_I think I need to go find the others," she said, confused._

_She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Tara stood there._

"_You're gone prior to dusk," she mutters. "Be back before dawn."_

Buffy sat on her sofa, Giles next to her. How could she not have known? After all these hints the past few years, it was so obvious.

"They have no idea?" Giles asked.

"No," Buffy said slowly.

"Are you going to tell them?" Giles asked again.

"How can I? They'd freak and that's the last thing we need," Buffy sighed. "We have to keep them safe."

"This woman this... whatever she was," Giles said. "She knows you now. Should we be thinking about sending them some place safe?"

"Away where?" Buffy questioned.

"I don't know," Giles frowned truthfully. "Your father's?"

"Yeah, he's um...in Spain, with his secretary," Buffy confessed. "Living the cliché. I called him when mom got sick, he hasn't even..."

"I'm sorry," Giles cut in.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both thinking about Joyce.

"When he bailed on us," Buffy told him. "I remember they cried for weeks. Except they didn't... they wasn't even there. But I can still feel what it was like."

Giles sighed and shook his head.

"These monks sent them to me Giles," Buffy said sadly. "I really think that I have to take care of them. I want to."

"Do we tell the others?" Giles asked thoughtfully.

"No. No one," Buffy finished solemnly. "They'd act all weird, and it's safer for everyone if they don't know."

"Yes," Giles agreed, standing up. "We have to find out who this woman is and what she needs them for. If she comes after you..."

"She'll come," Buffy disregarded. "But Dawn and Dusk are staying here."

"But wouldn't they be safer somewhere else?" Giles argued.

"No," Buffy defied. "I know you're doing the whole 'watcher' thing again, but you can't come and take my sister's away from me."

"Fine," Giles gave in. "The twins stay."

**Note 3:** It doesn't take much, under a minute of your time. Please review, and if possible, try to review every chapter so I get clearer feedback coz reviews are great!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance**

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns, I don't. Deal. All I own is the plot for the story, Dusk and any other characters you don't know.

**Note1: **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, you are all so fantastic!

**Note 2: **Again, the theme of most chapters will be at least slightly based on an episode from the show. Also, Dawn and Dusk are like the split personalities of Dawn, so they are total opposites.

Buffy walked along a corridor in UC Sunnydale, carrying a stack of large boxes. She put them down near the wall. As she was walking back to her dorm room, she saw Dawn carrying a staggering pile of small boxes.

"Be careful," Buffy warned.

"I'm okay," Dawn said meekly.

A few seconds later, she was followed out by her identical twin sister.

"God Buffy, we're not stupid," Dusk spoke up loudly. "We can carry a few boxes without you watching our every move. Creepy much."

Buffy shook her head and walked into her dorm room, while the girls continued to carry the boxes.

"I dare ya to drop the boxes," Dusk rushed in a hushed voice.

"No," Dawn complained. "Stop making trouble."

"If trouble wants to find ya, it's gonna," Dusk smiled wickedly.

She then shot her arm out and punched the box at the bottom of Dawn's stack, making them topple over everywhere. Buffy ran out of the room and looked down the hall.

"Dawnie!" she complained. "I did tell you."

"Umm...yeah," Dawn sighed. "I'll be more careful next time."

Dawn looked at the floor and shuffled her feet, while Dusk peered nastily into her eyes.

"When are ya gonna start standing up for yourself," she moaned. "You just stand there like a big lemon."

"Maybe I'd stand up for myself if you left me alone," Dawn said quietly.

Dusk ignored this remark and walked back up the dorm room, while Dawn continued to refill the boxes.

"Some of your cd's are my cd's," Dusk whined to Buffy.

"Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked briskly.

"She's sorting boxes, geez," Dusk told her.

Buffy ignored this and started heading towards the door.

"Dawn?" she called out.

At that moment, Dawn walked through the door slowly.

"Don't...saunter," Buffy said. "Otherwise we might think something has happened to you. Now, come help me fold."

"Starting the feel that fight?" Riley asked Buffy compassionately.

"Nothing like getting your ass kicked to make your ass hurt," Buffy joked.

"You'll totally take her next time," Dawn smiled.

"Coz you'll have back-up baby," Xander piped in. "She's messing with all of us."

"Yeah, I'm gonna kick her butt," Dusk beamed.

It went quiet for a minute and everyone looked at her.

"What?" she asked loudly.

"You're not coming," Buffy said. "Neither of you."

"But I'm like slayer junior," Dusk argued. "Remember I staked that vamp that one time..."

"When you snook out and didn't tell us," Buffy interrupted. "Doesn't count. We don't even know what she is, we need more info."

"Yes," Giles agreed. "We'll find her weaknesses and then..."

"Yeah," Tara said brightly. "You learn her source and we'll introduce her to her insect reflection."

There was another moment of silence, when everybody looked at Tara.

"Ha," Dawn giggled quietly. "I totally get that."

"But does anybody else?" Dusk said cruelly.

"Um...that was funny if you studied Taglarin mythic rites," Tara looked down at the floor shyly. "And are a complete dork."

"Guess that's why Dawn got it," Dusk smirked before walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Buffy yelled.

Dusk back-stepped and put her head round the edge of the door.

"This is a university," she said slowly, mocking Buffy. "There are lads here, hence I have to ogle."

Buffy tried to call her back, but Dusk just strolled out briskly.

"So Xander, how come you didn't laugh?" Riley asked.

"I don't know that Taglarin stuff," he replied innocently.

(Later, at the Summer's house)

Dawn walked through the hall in the Summer's house, backpack in tow.

"See you later," she smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Buffy exclaimed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Melinda's for dinner," Dawn explained.

"Since when."

"She...she just called me and asked..." Dawn stuttered.

"You can't," Buffy enforced. "It's not safe for you to walk there.

"It's across the street," Dusk said loudly.

She was sat on the 4th stair from the bottom.

"It's family night," Buffy told Dawn. "And besides, Melinda's a bad influence. I don't like you hanging out with someone that...short."

"Are you just gonna let her boss you about?" Dusk rushed to her sister's side.

"It's...no biggie I guess," Dawn muttered.

She turned around and walked up to her room. Dusk glanced at Riley, before flickering over to Buffy.

"I'm so glad you're moving back into the house."

Dusk stomped up the stairs, muttering and cursing under her breath. She reached the room she and Dawn shared and pushed the door open with such a force that it banged against the wall and it made Dawn jump.

"What's the matter with you?" Dusk said, almost yelling. "She's not mom, but you let her boss you about like she's all it."

"But mom's ill so..." Dawn trailed off.

"So? So what?" Dusk said angrily. "I feel real bad that mom's ill but it doesn't mean that Buffy can come and just boss us about like that, just coz she's the slayer."

"Well...why don't you just keep out of it?" Dawn countered quietly. "I was invited, not you so it was my argument. Just because I keep my toes on the line, your feet are barely touching it."

Dusk got really irritated when Dawn said that and she walked slowly towards Dawn, slightly on her tip-toes so she had the height advantage.

"Don't you speak like that to me," she hissed threateningly. "I am the oldest twin; I'm the one in charge so you just bugger off somewhere else!"

Dawn started sobbing and ran out, into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Dusk fell backwards onto her bed and sighed. She'd done it again. Everyone told her she had a wicked bad temper, but she always took it out on Dawn and then she took it one step too far. And now she'd made her cry again. Dusk tried to tell herself that it was Dawn's fault, that she was a little cry baby but she always had this nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach which told her that she was too harsh. And this voice was back.

**Note 3:** It doesn't take much, under a minute of your time. Please review, and if possible, try to review every chapter so I get clearer feedback coz reviews are great!


End file.
